Openings in walls to provide natural light, ventilation, or views, are classed as windows. The development of a movable sash, a system of one or more panes of glass in a movable frame of wood or metal, provided a means of ventilation as well as natural light. Each sash has a top and bottom rail and a pair of vertical side members called stiles, which hold one or more panes of glass within the sash. A double hung window consists of two sashes, one above the other, both of which slide vertically. A single hung window utilizes a fixed sash in conjunction with a slidable sash.
Conventional single hung windows are mounted in a window frame which is attached to the structural framing of the surrounding wall. A plastic cup is mounted to each vertical jamb of the window frame utilizing a series of spaced-apart screws or the like. A jambliner is then connected to the clip, and will receive the mechanical hardware and the sash. A layer of foam material biases the jambliner away from the clip and into a locked orientation.
One problem with the conventional method of installing a jambliner on a jamb is the amount of time required by a workman for the installation. Furthermore, the jambliner is not easily removable from the frame and thereby increases the amount of time and effort necessary to remove the sashes and jambliners during painting or staining of the window frame or sash.
A further problem with the prior art single hung windows which utilize jambliners mounted with screws to the jamb, is in the amount airflow allowed around the jambliner and window frame.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved single hung window with an easily removable sash and jambliner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jambliner for a single hung window which does not require the use of screws or the like to affix the jambliner to the jamb.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jambliner and sash which may be installed by unskilled labor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a single hung window with a jambliner which greatly decreases the amount of time necessary for installation.
Still a further object is to provide a jambliner for a single hung window which greatly reduces the airflow rate in the connection of the jambliner to the jamb.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.